Colori dell'arcobaleno
by xX.Cloud.Vixen.Xx
Summary: Ne, this story is including yaoi and R27. No like no ready. Summary is inside
1. Prologue

**_Summary_**

 __Colori dell'arcobaleno, Colours of the Rainbow.

On October 14, a pair of twins were born. Both of them loved equally. Ieyasu Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada. One fateful day, That all changes. They were playing in the park and then men from the Estraneo Familga, surrounded them. Ieyasu was injured and Nana blamed Tsuna, who just ran away crying. The Estraneo Familga captured him. He is tested on and experimented on. Leading to him being cold, emotionless, and quiet. However, one day they came. They took him in, they aided him, they gave him love. He took the position of the Sky Arcobaleno to help his big sister figure, Luce and her daughter, Aria. He soon goes to train the Vongola Decimo with Reborn. He is training his twin brother who thinks he is dead. Under the name Cielo, can they figure out who Cielo is? The curse never happened, so the Arcobaleno are still adults, well, teenagers. 1st Vongola generation as the 10th generation. Tsuna's guardians are, well still his guardians. And they all possess something, they can turn into chibis! Cool right, tell that to the swarm of girls when they turn into that form. They own a Smoothie shop called Arco somewhere in Namimori. Yay! Another fanfiction along with The Sky That Shattered (TSTS)

 _ **Colori dell'arcobaleno**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Namimori Hospital**

Yells and gasps filled a room. A woman with long light brown hair was gasping and yelling pain. Cries of two infants soon filled the room. The woman was panting, she gave a tired smile to her husband, Iemitsu. "Here are you're sons, Sawadas'" The doctor said, handing a baby with light blonde hair. They immediately focused on him, leaving the doctor with the other sleeping baby who had light brown hair. "What should we call him, Nana?" Iemitsu cooed, "Hm, how about Ieyasu" Nana said, smiling at her sleeping child. "Excuse me" the doctor said, "Here's you're other child" he said, giving the sleeping brunette to his father.

Iemitsu held the other child, smiling fondly at him. "Ne, Nana, let's call this one Tsunayoshi, my little Tuna-fish" he said, playing with the baby in his hands. Nana smiled; "Tsunayoshi, I love it, Ieyasu and Tsunayoshi" the doctor smiled fondly at the family in front of him.

But one day, that family of four would be broken.

 **Five years later**

Ieyasu and Tsuna were walking with their Mom one evening. Nana told them to wait and went inside of a store. Ieyasu and Tsuna started playing in the park nearby, not noticing the shadows staring at them. Suddenly, men in black were surrounding them. "You're coming with us" a man says gruffly, grabbing both of them. Ieyasu reacted quickly and bit the man's hand, he was rewarded with being slammed into the playground, hard. Tsuna looked at him and ran to his side, seeing blood made him terrified and stopped. He was shaking. The men ran away seeing they cost too much noise.

Nanas quickly ran towards them, grabbing Ieyasu in her arms. "Go away monster, I hate you" Nana growled, running towards the hospital. Leaving Tsuna alone, people staring at him. Whispering harsh stuff and giving him glares. He stood up and ran, ran as fast as his little legs could. Tears falling from his eyes. 'Why Kaa-san' he thought, he felt someone behind him and turned around, bad move. He got hit in the head by a hand and blacked out.

 **Vongola Mansion, Italy**

"Sawada-san! You're oldest son is in the hospital" a man said, panting from running to his desk from somewhere. "What!?" Iemitsu said, getting up and putting his sweater on. "Tell Nono I'll come back soon" he said, running towards a jet. 'Iey-kun Tuna-fish, Na-chan, be safe'

 **Estraneo Base, Unknown**

Tsuna woke up, finding himself being strapped to something metal. "Ah I see you're awake" a man said, Tsuna turned his head and looked at him. "Where am I? Who are you?" Tsuna asked the man with raven hair and blue eyes.

"You're in a Estraneo Base, You can call me Dr. Lilla, Sawada Tsunayoshi". Tsuna's eyes widened, "How do you know my name!?" before he got a answer his vision was starting to get fuzzy. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi, you know belong to the Estraneo Familga" he heard before his vision went black. Not feeling the pain his body was experiencing since he was passed out.

 **Short prologue I know. Poor Tsuna. I don't own KHR, I wish.**

 **Lilla means Lilac in Italian according to translate. I need to learn Italian. But it sound assimilate to Spanish in so words. It sounds weird now when I talk Spanish -_-**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Colori dell'arcobaleno_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **Estraneo Base, Unknown**

"Ne, Tsuna-Kun, it's time" Dr, Lilla said, opening the cell, number 27. "Mou, I don't want to go" a 10 year old voice said. Tsuna eyes changed from honey brown to light orange; instead of round eyes they were now narrowed. "Tsunayoshi" Dr. Lilla grabbed him and dragged him to a room and strapped him in a metal bed. 'I wonder when this is going to end' Tsuna tough before he yelled in pain, the doctor injected him with some sort of new chemical or something.

"You know I hate you" Tsuna chuckled and gasped for air when he got injected again. "I hate you too, Vongola" Dr. Lilla chuckled at his pain. They heard an explosion coming from upstairs.

 ** _"_** ** _The Base is being attacked, I repeat, the base is being under attack"_**

The speakers boomed. Dr. Lilla released Tsuna who stumbled and lost his footing. "Bye brat" the doctor said and ran away, leaving Tsuna on the floor. He stared blankly at the door, as if waiting for someone. He saw the doctors running towards the open door and a bright light thrown at them. "That's right, kora! Try running away, kora!" he heard a teenage male voice.

Tsuna saw someone with camouflaged clothes run past the door and stepped back and looked at him. Tsuna stared, he stared, and they stared at each other for a long time. The teen walked towards him and kneeled down to his size. "Are you okay, kora?" he asked. Tsuna did nothing; the teen looked worriedly at him. The teen had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "Number 27, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Project Cielo" a voice said behind them making the teen jump. Tsuna looked at the girl who said that, she was in front of 5 other people. Tsuna stood up and glared at her, "How do you know" Tsuna growled, his sky flames activating. "I mean no harm" the girl said, walking to Tsuna. She had a white hat that looked like a mushroom and a white cape.

His intuition told him that she was telling the truth. "How do you have sky flames" another voice said, he had a fedora and a suit. "I don't know' he said, before falling into darkness. He heard shouts and then felt himself being carried.

 **Unknown Place, 3** **rd** **POV**

A Chinese boy was carrying an unconscious Tsuna. He was following the girl, Luce who showed him to a room with a bed. Fon set him down. "So this is the missing child of the Young Lion?" A girl in a black cloak said. "Yes Viper" a man in a fedora, Reborn said. "Man, I feel sorry for the kid, Kora" Colonello in the camouflage sighed. "Interesting" Verde with the green hair smirked. "He better recognize to the great Skull-Sama!" a guy with purple lipstick yelled, almost getting shot by Reborn. "Shut it lackey".

"You guys are loud" a voice said, snapping their attention towards and awake Tsuna, staring blankly at them. There was silence, until Luce laughed, like if hearing the funniest joke in the world. Tsuna looked at her weirdly, finally showing an expression in his face. "Tsunayoshi, do you know who we are" Luce said, regaining her breath. " _L'arcobaleno otto_ **(The Rainbow eight)** " Tsuna said, shocking everyone except Luce. She looked at him " _Perche '_ _eri nella base Estraneo?_ **(** **Why were you in the Estraneo base?)** " she asked, asking the question in everyone's heads.

 _"_ _Quando_ _avevo cinque me e Ieyasu dove giocano nel parco mentre mamma stava cercando in unnegozio, presto quegli uomini è venuto e danneggiati Ieyasu, mamma mi ha chiamato un mostropoiché pensava che ce l'ho fatta e sono scappato via e poi mi sono svegliato legato alla sedia, che erala mia casa per cinque anni_ **(When I was five me and Ieyasu where playing in the park while Mom was looking in a store, soon those men came and hurt Ieyasu, Mom called me a monster since she thought I did it and I ran away and then I woke up strapped to chair, that was my home for the past five years)** " he said, talking fluently in Italian.

That statement shocked everyone, so that's why he was down there, suffering for five years, not knowing love or any other emotions he turned cold, cold like ice. Suddenly he was wrapped in a hug by Luce. "How horrible Tsuna, if only I was there in time" she sobbed in his shoulders. Tsuna's face started to panic, one, why was his face doing that? Two, why was she crying. He looked desperately for help. He was new to this whole emotions thing. Soon, finally, the other girl with blue hair and a scar on her cheek lifted her up. "Luce, you're startling the kid" she, Lal Mirch, said.

Luce stood up and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun" she said laughing sheepishly. "Ne, what gender is your baby?" Tsuna said in confusion, shocking everyone again. "LUCE YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

 **Time skip**

Luce laughed, staring at the shocked expressions. "It's a girl, and her name is Aria, Tsunayoshi-kun" shocking everyone again."I'm not paid enough for this" Viper muttered. "Oi, how did the kid know, Kora?" Colonello asked, everyone looked at Tsuna who was stoic as ever. "My hyper intuition told me" he said, "Of course, he has Vongola blood" Verde snapped, everyone looked at Tsuna. "I have Clam blood?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. Everyone agreed, Tsunayoshi-kun is adorable. Everyone burst out laughing, except Reborn, Viper, and Verde. They all just smirked.

"No, Vongola is a mafia familga, Tsunayoshi" Luce said, Tsuna made a oh expression, "Tch, no wonder the bastard Dr. Lilla called me that" Tsuna muttered, "Ne, Tsunayoshi, do you want to come with us?" Luce said, everyone was going to protest but they gave up, Luce was a stubborn teen. "Hm, sure" Tsuna said, letting a smile grace his features for the first time in years. "Call me Cielo or Tsuna, Acrabaleno" he said "Either is fine" standing up. Viper grunted "The brat need new clothes" surprising everyone. She went and grabbed Tsuna's hand, dragging him outside the mansion.

Everyone was shocked, the Viper was taking a kid clothes shopping. Luce laughed, skipping along to join them.

 **Time skip**

The 5 were in the training room. Reborn, Colonello, Skull, and Lal were fighting. Verde's eyebrow was twitching. The door opened to find a stoic Tsuna in some clothes that fit him perfectly. He had a black hoodie with orange striped and a number 27 in the back. A white shirt under it, black jeans and black combat boots. He even had headphones with 27 on each side. "What did you do to the poor boy?" Lal said, checking Tsuna for any injuries. Viper grunted, on the inside she was overly happy! She loved shopping, that's why she loved money.

Tsuna let out a laugh, it felt good to laugh, smile, to feel loved. He had tears running down his cheeks and a smile on his face. Everyone was worried; Luce just smiled and ruffle his soft, gravity defying brown hair. "Thank you, minna" he said quietly, rubbing away his tears. "Thank you for accepting me" soon, Tsuna was tackled to the floor by Skull. "Call me Skull-nii-chan, Tsu-chan" he said, hugging Tsuna. Soon enough he had to call everyone big brother or sister, except Reborn, he just wanted to be called Reborn. But this was Tsuna, so he called Reborn 'Re-chan' or 'Re-re'. They soon were chasing each other around the mansion.

Tsuna loved his new home.

 **HAHA! I FINISHED CHAPTER UNO! Everyone is a bit OCC. I love Viper BTW, she is awesome! I say Viper is a girl so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Colori dell'arcobaleno**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Tsuna and Aria returned back home from school. Luce was all fussed up and told him to go and protect Aria. Apparently, babies born to arcobaleno grow faster until the age of 18, meaning that that Aria was the same age as Tsuna. "Ne, Cielo-nii, do you think we can visit Hayato-kun and Lambo-kun today?" Aria asked Tsuna who just shrugged. "I need to talk to Onee-chan and I'll ask her there" he said, setting his bag down and walking over to Luce's room.

Tsuna had changed over the past two years. He wasn't that emotionless anymore, he just kept to himself. His hair was still gravity defying and spiky. He always wore a poker face, thanks to Viper. He grew a bit, still short but not that short. He made his way upstairs, he was about to knock on Luce's door until he heard a "come in". He opened the door and saw Luce on the balcony, as if waiting for him.

"You know why I'm here" Tsuna said seriously, heading to Luce. Luce sighed sadly, "You don't have to do it Tsu-kun" she said. "But you know I have to! Please, you already saw the future, I'm the Sky arcobaleno! I want to do this, Luce-nee!" Tsuna argued. Luce was now facing him, tears flowing freely.

"I don't want to you to get hurt!" Luce yelled, clutching her pacifier. "I don't want Aria, or anyone of you to get hurt! I want to do this for all of you! I want to repay my thanks for saving me from those bastards!" Tsuna said, his eyes turning orange for a second. "But I don't want you to die because of your low immune system" Luce sobbed.

 **(I changed it a bit also, Sky arcobaleno don't have a short life span, their immune system drops so they can get sick easily and die, so everyone makes assumptions that they have short life spans)** Tsuna sweat dropped, "Luce-nee, I won't die from that" he said slowly, touching the pacifier around her neck. The pacifier seemed to glow at his touch. Luce slowly regained herself; she grabbed the pacifier and tugged it off her neck. She handed it to Tsuna, the pacifier immediately glowed. Chains made their way around Tsuna; Tsuna was now the holder of the sky pacifier. "Mou, Tsuna, what will I tell everyone? 'Oh, Tsuna is now the sky arcobaleno, Ja Ne minna'?" Luce joked.

Tsuna sweat dropped, she was sad and now happy-go-lucky, ah that Luce. "I was thinking that, so yeah, ne, Aria wants to go to Hayato's and G's place, since Lambo and Lampo are always there, she wants to hang out with them" Tsuna said with a shrug. Luce clapped her hand together, "Okay, Tsu-kun don't you mean you and Aria? Seeing that Hayato is you're storm and you are his sky" Luce said.

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit, "Nope, haha, you're wrong Luce" he said quickly, running down the stairs. But he was still a clumsy little fuck he tripped on the stairs. "Cielo-nii!" Aria said, running to Tsuna and got on her knees, checking for injuries. Sure enough, Tsuna's forehead was bleeding. **(Author-chan has experience that pain when she was 5 or 6, she fell of her bed and her forehead was bleeding)** "Reborn!" Luce yelled, running down the stairs and placed her hand on his head to stop the bleeding a bit.

Tsuna was spouting curses, seething in pain. Wasn't worst like when they tested on him but hey, he's only human. Reborn ran towards them when he head Luce yell his name. He stopped, his eyes widened at the sight of Tsuna's blood. His hand produced sun flames and kneeled down to Tsuna's level. Luce took her hand of his forehead so Reborn cal heal it. She grabbed a towel and whipped off the blood.

"Oi, Luce, why does Tsuna have the sky pacifier?" Reborn said, finishing healing Tsuna, turning his attention to Luce. Aria helped Tsuna up, they booth looked at the teens, or young adult in Luce's charging. "Ne, well he's the sky arcobaleno now" Luce said innocently, tilting her head. Aria sweat dropped, 'Mama sure is clueless'. Reborn stood and stared, stared, and stared. Until someone bonked him on the head, "Re-chan, you're making everything seem like a drama" Tsuna scolded, hand on his hips.

That just made his appearance more girly. Reborn composed himself, a light pink dusted on his cheeks for a second. 'Oh my Kami, Reborn just blushed!' Luce though, surprised, Aria giggled. "Well, I guess it's kind of a drama… Etto, Re-re can you get the rest of your crew to get their asses to the meeting room" Tsuna said, getting bonked in the head. Reborn smiled sadistically "Karma hurts like a bitch, doesn't it, Tsunayoshi" he said, walking off the get the rest of the weird arcobaleno and a corrupted one.

 **TIME SKIP**

The arcobaleno made their way to the meeting room, Viper was forced, they said they would pay her later, if they don't, oh, how fun she was going to have making their dreams into nightmares. They opened the door and face palmed. Tsuna was chasing Aria, was that a silly string can in his hands!? Luce was failing to stifle her giggles; the whole room was covered in silly string. "What the hell happened here!?" Lal yelled, everyone agreeing with her statement except the three who were having fun.

Tsuna looked at them innocently, covered in silly string, "Aria-chan got a can out of silly string out of nowhere and started spraying me with it, then silly string suddenly appeared in my hands and it was my turn to get at her, before when knew it, we covered the room with silly string, so now it looks like a rainbow threw up on it". Everyone was quiet, occasionally Luce broke out into giggling fits, "Well it does look like a rainbow threw up in here. Back to topic, Luce, why does the brat have the sky pacifier, kora?" Colonello broke the silence.

Luce turned her attention towards them. "When I was sleeping, I had a vision of the future. Tsuna was the sky arcobaleno, but I was alive and healthy, along with Aria, who was 18. Tsuna turned into a little chibi and he was so adorable. Oh, Reborn, you and Cielo are apparently going to train the Vongola Decimo, can't say anything" Luce finished, pointing at the pacifier hanging around Tsuna's neck. The room was quiet once again, "Mou, I want to go with Hayato-nii, Lambo-nii, G-nii, and Lampo-nii!" Aria whined, shaking Tsuna's shoulders.

"If you keep shaking my shoulders their going to be in procession, Ari-chan" Tsuna sighed, everyone burst out laughing, except for the ones who regularly don't laugh. Aria was smiling and blushing, laughing sheepishly.

 **TIME SKIP**

Tsuna was walking along in the garden with Hayato and Lambo, G and Lampo were stuck playing dolls with Aria, ha. "So Cielo, you're now the sky arcobaleno?" Hayato asked, carrying an 8 year old Lambo in his hands. "Yeah, Lambo, why are you awfully quiet?" Tsuna or Cielo asked Lambo. The two 12 year olds looked at him. "How should I explain this" started Lambo, thinking for a second. "Can you guys turn into _chibis cazzo?_ **(Fucking chibis)** " Lambo asked, looking at them.

"Chibis? What are you tal-" Hayato got cut off; pink clouds filled the air around them. Hayato opened his eyes and found everything turned bigger; he looked around and saw a small Cielo and Lambo. "Why are you guys short?" Hayato asked, "Why are you short" Cielo fired back. There was silence. "Lambo! Explain!" and Lambo did, well what he knew. "I dunno, I was walking around the mansion and then I turned short like we are right now, I think it has something with Cielo being the sky arcobaleno.

Silence filled the air again. "Lambo, you realized you said something smart" Hayato commented, Cielo agreeing. Lambo laughed sheepishly. "So it has something with me being the new sky arcobaleno?" Cielo asked no one. "Well, at least no one gets hurt, I hope we're not the only ones like this" Hayato said, looking at the sky. Lady Luck was on their side, along with Lady Unlucky, a few others in Japan also were questioning why were they so fucking short. Well, only one, the other two others where saying 'Cool!' or 'EXTREME!'. Two pineapples, a girl and a boy, were also questioning why they turned like this. The boy just 'Kufufued' and the girl was hiding behind the boy.

"Ne, Hayato, Lambo, want to play a prank on the others?" Cielo said, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. The two just sweat dropped, he was hanging around Reborn too much. Then again, only a fool wouldn't notice how they treated each other. Guess Reborn and Cielo were fools since they didn't know. They made their way back; Lambo started crying like when he was 5. Tsuna was staring at them coldly, Hayato had an innocent smile on his lips. Bianchi, G's and Hayato's older sister fainted in shock. But it was Hayato, Cielo, and Lambo, so they started laughing and changed back to their regular selves. They got bombarded with questions.

"This is interesting" Dr. Shamal said, the lady pervert was sadly there. After being slapped and kicked by the ladies, he was inspecting the three boys. "Well seems that Cielo can turn into a small child along with those two, maybe there's more. It has something to do with them being their own Sky, Lightning, and Storm apparently" He commented. Then there was chaos, the boys were suddenly interrogated. They blamed Cielo, so Cielo was explaining. Then Lambo, then Hayato.

Such a lively bunch.

 **FINISHED! Just in the nick of time since my Mum is about to tell me to go to bed, ha. Everyone knows that I stay up until 2 AM, wait, only my sister knows that. AHAHA, well you know who the others who can turn chibis are, it says in the summary. Ja Ne everyone!**


End file.
